You Are
by Sannihyun
Summary: [MEANIE or MINWON of Seventeen] [Mingyu x Wonwoo] Arti eksistensi Jeon Wonwoo bagi seorang Kim Mingyu. Sebenarnya Wonwoo itu adalah segalanya bagi Mingyu. Wonwoo itu… — Oneshot, Completed
Arti eksistensi Jeon Wonwoo bagi seorang Kim Mingyu. Sebenarnya Wonwoo itu adalah segalanya bagi Mingyu. Wonwoo itu….

.

.

Proudly Present,

.

 **You Are**

 _Storyline by Sannihyun_

 _._

 _._

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

* * *

 _You're mine, only Kim Mingyu's_

* * *

Mingyu sebenarnya bukan orang yang posesif terhadap sesuatu yang ia milikki. Namun, itu semua berbeda jika menyangkut Jeon Wonwoo. Kekasihnya itu selalu sukses membuat Mingyu kelimpungan. Wonwoo bukan tipe orang peka dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Jadi ketika ada seseorang yang berusaha mendekati Wonwoo, pemuda itu tidak akan curiga. Mingyu pernah melihat seorang gadis yang mencoba untuk menggoda Wonwoo sedangkan pemuda yang lebih tua dari Mingyu itu tidak tahu apapun dan tetap meladeni si gadis.

Bukan salah Wonwoo memang jika pemuda itu selalu bersikap baik pada semua orang. Memang pada dasarnya Wonwoo adalah pemuda baik dan sopan. Hanya saja sisi cemburu Mingyu membuatnya tidak bisa tinggal diam jika ada seseorang yang mendekati Wonwoo karena rasa ketertarikan. Mingyu selalu berusaha menunjukkan kepasa semua orang bahwa Wonwoo adalah kekasihnya, Wonwoo itu miliknya.

"Aku ikut denganmu ya, _hyung_?" tanya Mingyu pada sang kekasih yang sedang berkutat dengan buku-buku miliknya. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu berdua dengan Junhui–hyung."

Wonwoo mendongak, ia menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan bingung. "Kenapa? Junhui adalah teman sekelasku, Gyu. Dan dia adalah anggota kelompokku."

" _Hyung_." Mingyu berdecak pelan kemudian mendekati Wonwoo dan duduk didepannya. "Junhui– _hyung_ menyukaimu dan mencoba untuk mendekatimu, _hyung_. Kenapa kau tidak bisa melihat hal itu, _hyung_?"

"Darimana kau tahu gosip seperti itu? Memang kau sudah bertanya sendiri pada Junhui?"

Mingyu menggeleng.

Wonwoo menghela nafas pelan, "Lalu kenapa kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu, Gyu?"

"Apa kau tidak melihat gerak-geriknya saat berada didekatmu, _hyung_? Dia seperti akan menerkam dirimu hidup-hidup, _hyung_." ujar Mingyu.

Wonwoo terkekeh pelan. Ia menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya di rak. Mingyu yang merengek karena seseorang yang ia anggap menyukai Wonwoo bukanlah hal yang asing. Mingyu juga seperti itu saat Wonwoo berbincang dengan Jisoo—salah satu kakak tingkat Wonwoo di jurusan yang ia ambil. Ketika Wonwoo bertanya alasannya pada Mingyu, pemuda yang lebih muda mengatakan bahwa Jisoo itu adalah laki-laki idaman Wonwoo.

Selain itu, saat Wonwoo bertemu dengan Seungcheol. Memang, Seungcheol pernah menjadi seseorang yang Wonwoo pacari ketika ia memutuskan _break_ dari Mingyu. Pemuda yang lebih tua satu tahun dari Wonwoo itu adalah kakak tingkat Mingyu. Jadi, ketika Wonwoo dan Mingyu tak sengaja bertemu dengan Seungcheol dan Wonwoo menyapanya, hal itu membuat Mingyu merajuk. Katanya, Seungcheol pernah menjadi bagian dari hati Wonwoo—padahal sebenarnya tidak sama sekali. Bahkan Seungcheol tidak pernah berdiri didepan hati Wonwoo, apalagi masuk kedalamnya.

"Junhui tidak menyukaiku, Mingyu–ya." ujar Wonwoo sembari tersenyum. "Aku hanya akan mengerjakan tugas kelompokku dengannya, setelah itu kau bisa menjemputku."

Mingyu masih memasang wajah tak rela, "Tapi kalian hanya berdua, _hyung_. Perlukah aku tekankan bahwa kalian hanya _**berdua**_?"

Senyum Wonwoo semakin lebar saat mendengar penekanan kata berdua yang keluar dari mulut Mingyu. Ia akui, Mingyu memang terkadang tampak dewasa. Namun, tak bisa dipungkiri lagi jika dia lebih muda satu tahun dari Wonwoo. Terkadang pemikirannya bisa menjadi sangat kekanakan dan tak masuk akal.

Wonwoo bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Mingyu. Wonwoo mengusap kepala Mingyu pelan, "Kau tahu bahwa aku mencitaimu, Gyu. Sekalipun Junhui menyatakan cintanya padaku, aku tidak akan menerimanya."

"Aku tahu, sayang." Mingyu mendongak, matanya menatap Wonwoo. "Tapi dia bisa saja melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padamu."

"Aku mengerjakan tugas itu ditempat ramai, Gyu—disebuah kafe didekat kampus kita. Jika dia berani macam-macam, aku akan memukulnya." kekeh Wonwoo pelan. Ia menarik Mingyu untuk berdiri kemudian memeluk pemuda itu, "Jadi, percaya padaku ya."

Beberapa menit Wonwoo tidak mendapatkan balasan apapun dari Mingyu. Namun, kemudian ia dapat merasakan sepasang tangan Mingyu melingkari tubuhnya dan sebuah gumaman kecil dari Mingyu. Wonwoo tersenyum.

.

.

* * *

 _You're my gravity, the one that attract me_

* * *

Mingyu adalah tipe orang yang berisik—dia _sangat_ berisik. Mingyu akan heboh bahkan hanya karena masalah kecil. Sedangkan Wonwoo—berbeda 180 derajat dari Mingyu. Wonwoo adalah pemuda yang pendiam dan kalem. Terkadang Wonwoo akan mengabaikan ocehan Mingyu yang panjang layaknya kereta api, atau Wonwoo akan menanggapinya dengan gumaman kecil. Mingyu tidak pernah mempermasalahkan sikap Wonwoo yang seperti acuh itu—kata Wonwoo, memang dari dulu dia seperti itu.

Namun, jika Mingyu sudah menganggu Wonwoo—maka Wonwoo tidak akan segan – segan menendang Mingyu atau menyumpal mulut Mingyu dengan makanan agar pemuda tinggi itu diam. Jika itu terjadi, maka Mingyu akan diam—tak ingin mengoceh lagi. Karena jika ia masih tetap mengoceh maka Wonwoo akan mengeluarkan seluruh sumpah serapahnya pada Mingyu.

" _Hyung_ , ayo kita nonton konser EXO." ajak Mingyu pada Wonwoo yang sedang membaca buku dikamarnya.

Mingyu sering bermain kerumah Wonwoo, atau bahkan menginap seperti saat ini. Mingyu tidur dirumah Wonwoo kemarin malam setelah menonton film bersama Wonwoo karena ketiduran. Wonwoo dan kedua orangtua Wonwoo tidak pernah keberatan dengan adanya Mingyu dirumah mereka.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan membaca sejarah ini untuk tugasku, Gyu—aku tidak bisa." jawab Wonwoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya. Mingyu mendengus pelan—ia menarik tangan Wonwoo. Hal itu sontak membuat Wonwoo protes—ia memukul kepala Mingyu dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Mingyu bodoh! Kenapa selalu menggangguku sih?"

Mingyu meringis pelan, namun tak melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Wonwoo. "Tugas apa? Merangkum? Aku yang akan mengerjakannya untukmu, _hyung_ —tapi temani aku menonton konser EXO. Aku sudah membelikan satu tiket untukmu."

"Kau tahu apa, Kim Mingyu? Demi Tuhan kita berbeda jurusan—mana bisa mengerjakan tugas kuliahku?" kesal Wonwoo.

Mingyu menghela nafas. Ia menarik kedua tangan Wonwoo dalam genggamannya—kemudian mengusapnya pelan. Wonwoo diam, ia tak menolak perlakuan Mingyu padanya. Karena sejujurnya ia sangat menyukai apapun yang Mingyu lakukan padanya. Karena Mingyu selalu dapat memperlakukan dirinya dengan lembut dan perlahan.

"Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu, _hyung_ —aku bisa merangkum buku sejarah itu untukmu." Mingyu mengucapkan perkata tersebut sembari tersenyum manis—senyum yang sangat Wonwoo sukai, senyum favorit Wonwoo.

"Mingyu–ya, aku benar – benar harus menyelesaikan tugasku. Bisakah kau menemaniku disini saja? Tidak perlu datang ke konser EXO." suara Wonwoo melembut—namun masih terlihat raut kesal diwajahnya. "Lagipula aku tidak begitu suka dengan tempat ramai, Gyu."

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo, kemudian dia menghela nafas kembali. Ia melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Wonwoo. Pemuda yang lebih muda mengambil ponselnya, ia mengetik asal diatas _touch screen_ ponselnya. Setelah selesai ia memasukkan ponselnya pada saku celananya kembali. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju ranjang Wonwoo yang sedikit berantakan.

"Sebentar lagi Minseo akan kemari untuk mengambil tiket konser ini." Mingyu meletakkan dua lembar tiket diatas meja. "Biar dia yang menggunakannya karena akan sangat sia – sia jika tidak digunakan."

Wonwoo memang selalu bisa membuat Mingyu tunduk padanya. Seperti gravitasi yang menarik kita agar tidak melayang-layang diudara. Jeon Wonwoo memang tidak perlu wajah yang dibuat-buat imut agar seseorang menyetujui perkataannya, tapi wajah Wonwoo memang sangat menggemaskan dan membuat Mingyu hanya bisa mengangguk.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu, "Tidak jadi menonton?"

Mingyu tersenyum, "Karena jika Wonwoo– _hyung_ tidak menontonnya, maka aku juga tidak. Karena aku ingin menontonnya dengan Wonwoo– _hyung_ , tidak mau yang lain."

Wonwoo hanya bisa merona.

.

.

* * *

 _You're my twenty, the beautiful moment of my life  
_

* * *

Kim Mingyu menghabiskan enam tahun hidupnya berpacaran dengan Wonwoo. Mulai dari ia sekolah menengah sampai sekarang. Ia melewati umur dua puluh tahunnya bersama dengan Wonwoo. Ia masih ingat bahwa ia pernah mencoba meminum soju berdua bersama Wonwoo. Setelah mencobanya sekali, Mingyu tidak pernah meminunya lagi—rasanya aneh, katanya. Mingyu dan Wonwoo juga pergi ke klub malam berdua untuk mencoba bagaimana rasanya, namun mereka tidak pernah kesana lagi—karena Wonwoo tidak suka tempat ramai.

Pada saat Mingyu berumur dua puluh tahun, ia mengambil tes mengemudi. Ia lulus dengan nilai yang bagus dan langsung mendapatkan surat izin mengemudinya. Ketika teman-temannya bertanya alasannya kenapa ia memilih untuk mengambil tes mengemudi, Mingyu mengatakan, _"Aku ingin mengantar Wonwoo–hyung kemanapun dia mau. Jadi, Wonwoo–hyung hanya perlu mengandalkanku."_

Hubungan keduanya memang tidak semulus yang terlihat. Mereka ssering berselisih karena masalah sepele. Karena pada dasarnya Mingyu dan Wonwoo bukan orang yang pemarah, maka setelah mereka merasa masalah itu terselesaikan mereka akan saling memeluk dan mengucap kata maaf. Hubungan keduanya memang bukan hubungan yang sempurna, namun Mingyu tidak pernah menyesal.

Mingyu terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali kemudian membuka matanya. Ia menatap kesekitar, Wonwoo tidak ada di pandangannya. Kemarin malam, ia memilih untuk tidur dirumah Wonwoo setelah mereka menonton film secara maraton. Pemuda tinggi itu memilih untuk turun dari tempat tidur Wonwoo dan berjalan keluar kamar itu. Ia dapat melihat Wonwoo tengah menonton televisi. Mingyu menghampiri pemuda itu, dan menempatkan dirinya duduk disebelah Wonwoo.

"Selamat pagi, _hyung_." ujar Mingyu kemudian mengecup pipi Wonwoo dua kali. "Wah, kau sudah mandi?"

"Pagi." jawab Wonwoo, "Ya, aku sudah mandi. Dan kau segeralah mandi, Kim."

Mingyu mengabaikan Wonwoo. Ia malah melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Wonwoo. Menarik tubuh kurus itu untuk semakin mendekat kearahnya. Wonwoo mendengus pelan, ia menyuruh Mingyu untuk melepaskannya. Namun, hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh pemuda itu. Mingyu menyandarkan kepalanya manja di pundak Wonwoo.

"Aku ada kuliah siang ini, Gyu. Sebenarnya hanya bertemu dengan dosen pembimbing dan menyelesaikan skripsiku." ujar Wonwoo—pada akhirnya ia membiarkan Mingyu memeluknya. "Kau pulang?"

Menggeleng, "Aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu."

Wonwoo menghela nafas jengah dengan jawaban pemuda yang lebih muda itu, "Kau hari ini harus datang ke kampus, Gyu. Kau sudah terlalu banyak membolos."

"Aku tidak membolos, karena memang tidak ada jadwal kuliah makanya aku tidak kuliah. Aku tidak harus ada dikampus mulai pagi sampai sore." ujar Mingyu sembari tersenyum. "Aku ingin mengantarmu ke kampus, _hyung_."

Wonwoo menggeleng kemudian melepaskan lingkaran tangan Mingyu dari tubuhnya. "Tidak, kau pasti berbohong. Seokmin menghubungiku tadi, kau hari ini harus datang ke kampus karena teman–temanmu akan mengerjakan proyek kalian kemarin."

Mingyu mendengus pelan, "Baiklah."

Wonwoo tersenyum kemudian mengecup pipi Mingyu sekilas, "Sekarang kau harus mandi, Mingyu–ya."

Mingyu ikut tersenyum, "Lima menit lagi."

Mingyu kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada Wonwoo. Mingyu merasakan perasaannya menghangat ketika ia merengkuh Wonwoo dalam pelukannya. Mingyu bahagia memilikki Wonwoo didekatnya, Wonwoo sudah mewarnai hidup Mingyu menjadi lebih baik. Kata orang, disaat umur kita dua puluh tahu, masa itulah masa yang paling indah. Dan di umur dua puluh tahun, Mingyu menghabiskannya bersama Wonwoo. Wonwoo adalah masa-masa terindah milik Mingyu. Dan Mingyu tidak bisa lebih bahagia dari ini.

.

.

* * *

 _You're my strength, you'll always there for me_

* * *

Wonwoo menatap ponselnya, kemudian menghela nafas pelan. Sudah hampir dua hari Mingyu tidak menghubunginya. Pemuda tinggi itu juga tidak ada di apartemennya. Hal itu jelas saja membuat Wonwoo khawatir. Mingyu pun tidak masuk kuliah selama dua hari ini. Ia berusaha untuk menepis prasangka buruk yang bersarang diotaknya. Berusaha berpikir positif dan percaya pada Mingyu.

Wonwoo sedang berada di _counter_ dapurnya ketika bel rumahnya berbunyi. Itu bukan kedua orang tuanya karena mereka sedang berada di Changwon untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Wonwoo segera meletakkan gelas yang tengah ia pegang kemudian berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya. Ia membukanya perlahan, matanya menatap Mingyu tengah berdiri dibalik pintu itu.

"Mingyu?"

Mingyu memakai kemeja berwarna putih dengan balutan jas berwarna hitam juga celana hitam. Wajah Mingyu tidak menampakkan ekspresi sama sekali, justru pandangan matanya kosong. Tangan Wonwoo terangkat untuk mengusap wajah Mingyu—pemuda tinggi itu memegang tangan Wonwoo, matanya terpejam.

" _Hyung_." Mingyu memanggil kekasihnya dengan suara yang sangat lirih.

Dahi Wonwoo berkerut, "Ada apa, Gyu? Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Wonwoo menarik Mingyu untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya. Wonwoo menuntun kekasihnya duduk disalah satu sofa ruang tamu kemudian ia mengambil air minum di dapur. Ia menyerahkan gelas tinggi yang ia bawa pada Mingyu, menyuruh Mingyu untuk meminumnya. Mingyu meminum air putih yang diberikan Wonwoo sedikit.

"Ada apa, Mingyu–ya?" tanya Wonwoo lembut. Tangannya mengusap punggung Mingyu pelan, "Kau bisa cerita padaku."

Wonwoo melayangkan senyuman pada Mingyu yang kini tengah menatapnya. Mingyu menarik Wonwoo kedalam rengkuhan hangatnya. Wonwoo yang awalnya sedikit terkejut, hanya diam dan membalas pelukan Mingyu.

Mingyu mendesah pelan, "Ayahku meninggal, _hyung_."

Untuk sesaat gerakan tangan Wonwoo terhenti. Ia mengingat seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan senyum yang sama seperti Mingyu. Lelaki itu memilikki paras tampan yang sama seperti Mingyu. Wonwoo sering bertemu dengan kedua orangtua Mingyu. Terkadang saat malam Natal dan tahun baru. Atau saat kelulusan Mingyu dan saat Mingyu masuk universitas. Wonwoo mengenal baik kedua orangtua Mingyu.

"Mingyu–ya, jika kau ingin menangis, menangislah." Wonwoo berujar dengan lembut tepat ditelinga Mingyu.

Wonwoo tahu, Mingyu bukanlah orang yang gampang menangis. Namun kali ini Wonwoo ingin Mingyu menangis—dengan begitu seluruh perasaan sedihnya luntur bersamaan dengan airmata yang mengalir. Wonwoo kembali mengusap punggung Mingyu dan mengeratkan pelukannya ketika isakan Mingyu mulai terdengar.

"Bagus. Menangislah dan keluarkan semua rasa sedihmu, Gyu."

Wonwoo merasakan pundaknya basah karena airmata Mingyu, namun ia tak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan hanya Mingyu sekarang. Keduanya terus berpelukan sampai isakan Mingyu mengecil dan tak terdengar lagi. Wonwoo masih betah memeluk tubuh Mingyu yang tinggi. Walaupun terkadang Mingyu terlihat lebih dewasa darinya, pada kenyataannya Mingyu tetaplah lebih muda dari Wonwoo. Dan Wonwoo sangat mengerti hal itu.

Wonwoo mengusap kepala Mingyu lembut, "Sudah merasa baikan?"

Mingyu mengangguk kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Wonwoo. Dengan jarak yang tercipta, Wonwoo dapat melihat mata Mingyu yang memerah begitu juga dengan hidungnya. Wonwoo mengusap sisa–sisa airmata yang masih mengalir di pipi Mingyu. Bibir Wonwoo menarik sebuah senyuman teduh. Ia menangkup pipi Mingyu dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya menatap manik Mingyu.

" _Hyung_." panggil Mingyu dengan suara seraknya. "Terima kasih."

"Terima kasih untuk apa, Gyu? Aku tidak melakukan apapun." ujar Wonwoo masih dengan senyumannya.

Kedua tangan Mingyu terangkat untuk menggenggam tangan Wonwoo yang masih berada diwajah Mingyu. Ia mengusapnya pelan, kemudian membalas senyuman Wonwoo. "Aku bahkan tidak menangis ketika melihat Ibuku meraung. Aku juga tidak menangis ketika melihat mayat Ayahku. Aku menangis disini, dipelukanmu."

"Jika kau ikut menangis saat Ibumu menangis, siapa yang akan menghapus airmatanya? Setidaknya jika kau menangis disini, ada aku yang akan menghapus airmata mu."

.

.

* * *

 _You're my priority, my number one_

* * *

Ketika Wonwoo sudah lulus dari universitas tempatnya menimba ilmu. Hari ini adalah hari yang bersejarah baginya, wisuda kelulusannya. Wonwoo sudah berada disebuah _hall_ yang digunakan sebagai _venue_ wisudanya. Pemuda itu juga sudah memakai baju toga yang selama ini sudah ia idamkan. Disebelahnya sudah ada sang Ibu dan Ayah juga Bohyuk—adiknya. Sedangkan acara wisuda tersebut sudah berjalan beberapa menit yang lalu. Wonwoo melirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya.

Mingyu tidak datang.

Wonwoo tidak terlalu mengharapkan kehadiran Mingyu sebenarnya, karena pemuda itu sedang ada tugas lapangan di Daegu. Mingyu memang mengatakan bahwa ia akan berusaha, namun apa daya jika pekerjaannya disana belum selesai. Wonwoo maklum dengan semua itu, sekalipun ia menginginkan Mingyu ada disini bersamanya.

 _Ting!_ Sebuah pesan dari KakaoBicara—dari Mingyu. Hal itu mau tidak mau membuat Wonwoo tersenyum. Ia membukanya, Mingyu mengirimkan _selca_ –nya. _'Semangat, hyung–ku sayang.'_ begitulah isi pesan yang Mingyu kirimkan. Wonwoo segera membalasnya, jemarinya menari diatas layar ponselnya.

"Sedang membalas pesan kekasihmu?"

Wonwoo terkejut, ia menoleh kearah kanannya—Mingyu duduk disana dengan senyumannya yang sangat Wonwoo sukai. "Mingyu?"

Mingyu menyapa kedua orangtua Wonwoo dan adik Wonwoo. Pemuda itu berbincang sedikit dengan Ayah Wonwoo dan tidak lepas dari candaan Ibu Wonwoo yang mengatakan bahwa Wonwoo terlihat sedih karena Mingyu tidak datang. Hal itu jelas saja membuat Mingyu tertawa dan menggoda Wonwoo. Sedangkan pemuda yang lebih tua mendengus kesal pada sang Ibu dan menatap Mingyu tajam.

"Ternyata kau merindukanku ya, _hyung_?"

Wonwoo menghela nafas kasar, namun kemudian mengangguk. Terang saja ia merindukan Mingyu, mereka sudah tidak bertemu selama empat hari Mingyu di Daegu. Tentu Wonwoo merindukan kekasihnya itu. Mingyu tersenyum, tangannya ia lingkarkan pada pundak Wonwoo dan bibirnya mengucup pelipis Wonwoo dengan sayang.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu, _hyung_." bisik Mingyu tepat pada telinga Wonwoo. "Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Wonwoo tersenyum. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya pada Mingyu, kepalanya bersandar pada pundak Mingyu. "Aku tahu—kau bahkan sampai disini padahal tugasmu belum selesai di Daegu."

"Hei, aku sudah mengerjakan semua bagianku." ujar Mingyu melirik kearah kekasihnya. "Lagipula kau adalah prioritasku, tentu saja aku lebih memilihmu daripada tugas lapangan sialan itu."

Tawa Wonwoo terdengar, membuat Mingyu ikut terkekeh. Keduanya menatap panggung yang ada didepan, Rektor universitas mereka sedang memberikan petuahnya pada anak didiknya. Mereka hanya diam mendengarkan ucapan laki–laki paruh baya itu. Sedangkan tubuh mereka semakin merapat, bahkan Mingyu menggengam tangan Wonwoo dengan tangannya yang bebas.

Tiba–tiba ponsel Mingyu bordering, sebuah panggilan masuk. Mingyu terpaksa harus melepaskan rengkuhannya dari tubuh Wonwoo. Mingyu menempelkan benda pipih itu pada telinga kanannya. "Ada apa? Aku sedang sibuk, jangan menggangguku, Seokmin."

Wonwoo menatap kekasihnya dan bergumam _'ada apa'_ padanya, namun hanya dijawab senyuman oleh Mingyu. Pemuda yang lebih muda itu bangkit dari duduknya dan memilih menerima panggilan ditempat yang lebih sepi. Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya menatap kekasihnya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke panggung.

"Mingyu sibuk ya?" Ibu Wonwoo bertanya pada anak pertamanya. Anggukan pelan adalah jawaban Wonwoo. Sang Ibu tersenyum, tangannya mengusap kepala anaknya. "Mingyu sudah mau mengambil skripsi, jadi dia harus menyelesaikan semua jika ingin lulus tiga tahun setengah. Jadi, maklumi Mingyu ya."

Wonwoo kembali mengangguk, "Aku tahu, Ibu."

Ibu Wonwoo masih tersenyum. "Dia ingin segera lulus kuliah dan bisa bersamamu lagi kan? Hanya tinggal setengah tahun dia bisa lulus dari sini, sayang. Ibu lihat, Mingyu itu sangat mencintaimu, dari dulu hingga sekarang."

"Aku bisa melihatnya, Bu. Mana ada orang bodoh selain Mingyu yang berani datang ke Seoul dari Daegu hanya untuk acara wisudaku?" kekeh Wonwoo.

.

.

* * *

 _You're my home, I'll always come to you_

* * *

"Bagaimana skripsimu, Gyu?"

Wonwoo dan Mingyu tengah memakan sarapan mereka di apartemen Mingyu. Keduanya duduk berhadapan. Setelah lulus, Wonwoo bekerja disebuah perusahaan yang tidak begitu besar namun cukup untuk mengasah kemampuannya. Sedangkan Mingyu sedang sibuk dengan skripsinya—ia benar–benar bertekad untuk lulus tiga setengah tahun.

Mingyu menatap kekasihnya, "Dua minggu lagi aku akan sidang."

"Sidang? Wah, Kim–sempurna–Mingyu benar–benar melakukannya." kekeh Wonwoo. "Jangan tegang nanti, apalagi pingsan."

Mingyu tertawa, "Aku tidak akan seperti itu, _hyung_."

Keduanya menyelesaikan sarapan mereka sembari diselingi tawa dan candaan. Setelah selesai, Mingyu menumpuk piring Wonwoo diatas piringnya dan membawanya ke wastafel untuk dicuci. Wonwoo mengikuti Mingyu, ia berjalan dibelakang pemuda yang lebih muda. Mingyu mengambil sarung tangan cucinya dan memakainya.

"Boleh aku membantumu, Gyu?"

Mingyu menggeleng kemudian tersenyum pada Wonwoo, "Tidak usah, hyung. Cukup temani aku disini, sebentar juga selesai."

Mingyu mengecup puncak kepala Wonwoo dengan lembut. Kemudian ia mulai membasahi piring kotor ditangannya dan mencucinya. Wonwoo hanya berdiri disebelah Mingyu sembari menatap setiap gerak–gerik kekasihnya itu. Tak ada gerakan Mingyu yang luput dari pengelihatan Wonwoo.

"Sudah selesai." seru Mingyu saat piring kotor tadi sudah bersih. Ia melepaskan sarung tangannya dan mencuci kedua tangannya.

"Sudah?"

Mingyu mengangguk kemudian ia menggenggam tangan Wonwoo dan menarik pemuda itu kearah ruang tamu. Keduanya duduk bersebelahan di sebuah sofa berwarna putih. Tangan Mingyu melingkar manis pada tubuh Wonwoo, membawa tubuh kurus kekasihnya untuk mendekat. Wonwoo tidak menolak, ia malah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tubuh tegap Mingyu.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, hyung?" tanya Mingyu.

"Cukup menyenangkan. Sekalipun perusahaan itu tidak besar, tapi keuangannya selalu stabil bahkan kerap meningkat."

Mingyu mengangguk tanda mengerti. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Wonwoo, "Hyung, sebentar lagi aku sidang. Setelah itu aku lulus dari universitas. Sudah ada beberapa tawaran pekerjaan diperusahaan yang gajinya lumayan untuk membiayai kehidupan kita berdua sehari–hari. Jadi, setelah aku lulus nanti, hiduplah disini bersamaku. Kau akan menjadi rumahku, tempatku pulang."

Wonwoo terkejut tentu saja. Ia tidak mengira bahwa Mingyu akan mengajaknya hidup bersama. Mereka memang sudah menjalin hubungan cukup lama, namun Wonwoo tidak berpikir bahwa Mingyu mengajaknya untuk pindah ke apartemen pemuda yang lebih muda.

"Aku akan melamarmu setelah lulus, jadi bersiaplah." Mingyu tersenyum kemudian mengecup pipi Wonwoo sekilas. "Aku akan meminta izin Ayah Jeon untuk menjadikan anaknya sebagai pendamping hidupku."

Wonwoo melepaskan pelukan Mingyu—ia menatap kekasihnya yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya. "Kau mau melamarku? Kau bahkan belum bekerja, Kim."

Mingyu tertawa, "Hei, aku selalu menabung, hyung. Aku menyisakan uang bulananku untuk membelikanmu cincin, jadi tenanglah."

Wonwoo tersenyum. Ia memeluk Mingyu dengan erat, kemudian mengecup pipi Mingyu berkali–kali karena senang. "Kau tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu, hyung. Karena aku lebih mencintaimu. Bahkan tidak ada hal lain di bumi ini yang bisa menyaingi rasa cintaku padamu."

Mingyu melepaskan pelukan Wonwoo. Ia menangkup pipi Wonwoo dengan kedua tangannya. Bibirnya mendarat tepat diatas bibir Wonwoo. Bukan hanya mengecup, namun Mingyu juga melumat bibir Wonwoo yang terasa manis. Beberapa menit tetap seperti itu hingga keduanya membutuhkan pasokan udara. Wonwoo adalah orang pertama yang melepas tautan bibirnya dengan bibir Mingyu. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu, kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Aku menunggumu datang kerumah untuk melamarku, Gyu."

Mingyu tersenyum. Ia mengusap kepala Wonwoo sayang, " _Be prepared, baby._ "

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **Sannihyun's Note**

Hello, Sannihyun's here~~! Well, ini adalah ff lanjutan (sekuel) dari ff–ku yang berjudul Mingyu. Jika Mingyu adalah apa arti Mingyu bagi Wonwoo, maka ff ini bercerita apa arti Wonwoo bagi Mingyu. Maaf jika kurang memuaskan. Jadi, bagi siapa yang kemarin komen minta sekuel harus review /slaps/

Happy reading babies~!


End file.
